


With A Little Patience , One Boy Can Become Golden

by Creach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free-centric, Hacker Gavin Free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creach/pseuds/Creach
Summary: Gavin Free is the Golden Boy , a funny dude  who only does his job hacking for the Fakes. Everyone has their own opinion on this boy. But how odd would it be if he had a talent behind his back, one only he knew? Well the Golden Boy isn't called golden for no reason. After all he has nothing but a mask , and after an eventful trip to England that mask will fall.





	1. Once Upon a Time in England

Gavin Free... You couldn't read him if you tried. Well except his crew , they were a family away from home. Home....  
I had sighed in defeat , the crew and I were flying out to England to perform a heist and attend a party. This party is already bothering me , the crew can't tell right now. I decided to listen to songs from my phone through my headphones as a distraction but it kept bringing me back to those days that weren't as great as now. Then it happened , the one flashback that makes me wanna go back to the old me. That one that really goes under my skin. It was a normal day in England when a buddy of mine had decided to ask me out to a park I liked , who was I to decline? So there we were walking and laughing through the park. I don't know how but at some point he started to tense up and then it happened. A bullet screeched through the sky slamming him in the chest. I remember screaming and panicking like it was all I could do , but I just couldn't face the killer not then. If I ever saw him now I would surely make him a new face , gladly with a hole through his forehead. After the incident I was never the same and found it hard to find relationships , I always thought it would happen again. The month after he died though , I killed my first person. After that I killed so many more , I became a face in England as a real serial killer and it felt fun. Now I'm just the hacker , the one they kidnap the most , because I'm the WEAK one. God! I wanna be feared again... like Vagabound! A cold-hearted killer who doesn't spare lives just because you beg. Maybe I could... Stop! I had fought my brain , we aren't going back to that. I guess Ryan felt me shaking or tensing up because he grabbed my leg to stop it from moving. " Cut it out " his coldish voice sounded out. All the others looked at me stupidly and honestly a dark thought played out making me laugh. Which to my dismay got a concerning look from my boy. I didn't care at that point so I cranked up my music and thought about the days of being feared by many. When I snapped back to reality I wasn't surprised when Geoff was giving me a dead stare of disappointment. So apparently we landed 5 minutes ago and now I'm holding them up. Big deal. I stood up and stretched not caring when a swear came from under Geoff's breath , of course it was directed at me. When is it not? I sighed to myself , why wont they just get rid of me? We ended up off the plane and we walked to a loading area , grabbed our luggage and was shortly transported to our hotel for the month. When we got there I took in the area. It was pretty , not gonna lie. Of course though , it was ruined by cold glares and hurry up's mouthed by the crew. So I followed , like the obedient dog I am . I grumbled under my breath and walked to the room I was given a key for. Everyone is actually paired together... except me. I fixed my sunglasses and unlocked my room and walked in. I walked over to the bed and shoved my face into a pillow yelling in frustration. " Why!? " Of course though with my anger came tears. After maybe about 30 minutes of yelling with frustrated tears into a pillow I sat up. My hair a mess and my eyes puffy red, I looked like a toddler. That's why I don't cry in front of the crew. It would only give them more to make fun of. A feeling came over me and honestly my body couldn't comprehend what I was gonna do next. I took a mask I had packed and put it on. I knew where I was going, hell I remember like a birthday. So I left through the window and ran to an abandoned house I knew all to well. There sat another mask , a wolf mask with horns. Next to that was a wall with buttons. I hit a couple buttons and smiled as a basement opened up. I walked down those stairs and smiled brightly , my babies sat there all shiny and beautiful. Knives to swords to guns to rocket launchers and the occasional torture weapons sat happily untouched from years ago. I had a smile still planted upon my face and sighed. Smile falling and making me realize something , maybe I shouldn't... But my brain had decided to stop playing. I grabbed 2 knives and a pretty gun and shoved it into my pockets, running upstairs and locking the basement i grabbed my mask and switched it with the other one. Time to make some people remember. 

Back at the hotel though a comfortable crew lay in their rooms chatting amongst each other not even a thought of what their british hacker was about to do.


	2. Once Gone It Wont Be Easy To Come Back

My mask hid my face so well, my emotions , and all my problems. Of course my sunglasses also help me with that problem. Me - The Golden Boy, how funny. I'm not golden I'm a monster, a soul on who is never forgotten here in England, The Broken Menace. That's what they called me , and it will happen again. As I walked through familiar cities eyes turned to me - widening. Oh how the fear splayed on their faces was such a beautiful sight, I missed this. I had turned on a street I once burned down and it was so pretty , to bad it doesn't have a touch of me there anymore. So in that moment of thinking I took out my pretty gun and shot all the windows out - probably killing anyone in there - I didn't care. With that little problem gone I heard a all to familiar sound again , police sirens. Coming this way of course but they stopped right at the beginning of the road. They saw me... the old monster that seemingly disappeared years ago , back here again. The thing is with me even the police were afraid of me, and now the shock on their faces was just... wow. Tires screeched as they drove away. I feel so at home , and for once normal.   
~  
( Back with the crew - Ryan's POV)

Gavin seemed so stressed earlier and honestly I think I was to harsh on him on the plane. The rest of the crew didn't seem to notice, maybe Michael but I'm not sure. We were with each other in the rooms, Me with Michael , Jeremy with Jack , And Geoff by himself. However after hearing Gavin was alone too I thought about moving in. To say I had a crush on this man was an understatement. I really loved him, his careless attitude and how he acts towards us. He never seems sad, but I don't know how. All of us are so mean to him. Michael kept asking me to turn on the TV so I obliged and turned it on. However the news was shocking. The Broken Menace? Wasn't he that mass serial killer like 6 years ago or something? " Hey Michael " Michael looked straight into my eyes and I could tell gears were cranking in his head. " Yeah? " He obviously was freaked out. I mumbled a second before asking " Should we tell the others? " Michael tensed hard. He obviously wasn't expecting the guy to show up. " Yeah... we should. " Michael upped and left. Tonight was the party with the guys plus all the other people who join. I will warn Gavin then! I raced out of room almost actually running into a wall. I walked to his room. I knocked - Nothing. Again - Nothing. Is he not there? I decided we had enough money to cover doors so in my amazing grace I kicked the door in. I walked in very calmly and then realization came in. He really isn't here , what the fuck? I looked around- it all looked normal rather than the wet pillow and the messed up blankets. Did he like get kidnapped? I mumbled words to myself hoping nothing terrible happened. But I realized the pillow - the blankets. Jack does this when she's stressed. Gavin was crying - holy shit. I raced out immediately to the others. We stressed him out to a point where he cried - what if that was my fault. I'm terrible to him and I just... AGHHH! I roared in frustration and right there I decided to just go back to the room. I will just text Gavin, simple enough. 

Rye - Hey dude, you alright? ( Sent 2:30 pm )

( Seen 3: 20 pm )

Gavy - Just wonderful Rye I just needed a break , ready for the party?

Rye - Oh yeah for sure! I expect photos of us in suits Gav

Gav - Of course you do , me being oh so perfect

( Seen 3:40 )

Well he seems fine. We just have to wait.

( Back to Gavin cause like I love his POV )

This damn party will be the death of me. Party party party - From Rye and from all the other mongs. Giving me a headache , not even those damn bullets that killed with do that. Hehe im ready for it though - all of it. My suit fitted me almost perfectly, my figure fit it nicely too. " Hey pretty boy " Michael chuckled " Haha Michael very funny , you know damn well im not pretty " A look crossed Michael's face I again couldn't point out. He then grabbed my arm " Come on boi , time for the party! "


	3. A Fixed Party Gets Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Masquerade party that's turns just a little dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry for being gone for so long!! School is hell right now and I needed some time away from everything but I'm back for a bit. Also uh sorry for making Gavin all deathy lol , its fun to take a person who is all smiles and turn them dark af. Again tho enjoy!

Michael's POV  
Gavin was dressed as everyone in the crew was but he looked amazing. Maybe its just because I loved him. He would never know that , not that he should. Gavin wore a goldish bird mask , I wore a light brown cat mask, Ryan wore a silverish half skull mask , Geoff wore a light tan half ram mask , Jeremy - I don't even know with that man, Jack wore no mask but it fit her anyway. All of us were approaching the party when I heard Gavin groan. " What's wrong boy?" I had asked rather worriedly. " Well boy , I don't wanna be here." I turned to face Gavin as he said that. Why not? I wondered. Gavin sighed but I heard a smack and whipped my head around. Geoff , Jack , Ryan , and Jeremy were laughing as Gavin had his hand on the back of his neck. Geoff had slapped him hard. " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Gavin yelled as the others laughed. I went over to him to see it but he flinched away angrily. Uh is he actually mad? Gavin stormed into the building as the others kept laughing. When they finally calmed down enough to go inside we did and saw waves of people. Where in the world was Gavin? Was my first question. My second was where are the bevs? I ran off to find drinks and the others went their own ways.

Gavin's POV

Mongs. Was all I could think about. Geoff smacked me right on the back of my neck and it hurt. My whole backside of my neck was red. So here I was in the bathroom cooling it to make the red go away. I was here for 20 minutes in this bathroom. No one came in at all thank god. So I left finally and went straight to the bar. I ordered a beer and sighed looking over everyone. I saw none of the crew at that moment. This honestly looked like a regular party. Girls dancing real close to strangers , creeps talking to girls leagues above them, and then the sad people who don't wanna be here like me because they were forced. As much as I would like to break this party I cant. Would give away my beautiful secret. So I sat there sadly for at least 30 minutes. I had finally spotted a crew member but it didn't look good. Ryan sat on a love seat with a girl who looked like a literal prostitute ( please don't hate me its for the storyline ) , and get this, she was all over him. All cuddly and comfortable while I sat at this damn bar suffering from boredom. Who was she to be on him like that? I angrily stood up and stormed over to them , but something caught my eye. A drink she was giving him , was getting spiked. I raced even faster and as Ryan was about to grab the drink I snatched it. " Gavin?! What are you doing with my drink?" I looked it over and then at the girl, it was a one chance for her. Her face said it all and in that moment I chugged it. I finished with a small burp. " Drinking it, Ryan what does it look like I'm doing?" As soon as that stuff hit my stomach it felt like hell. I stared intently at the girl and then at Ryan and chuckled. " Bye ya idiot. " And with that I walked off to find someone else. I swear to you I must have walked for 40 minutes. Then right there I found Jeremy. He was sat at a table with other guys who looked about ready to kill him. So I hopped next to him on a stool and betted some money. They played the game with me once and lost $1000s of dollars. The anger shifted towards me and thankfully not Jeremy. With that note though Geoff came to collect all of us and I happily took the money I won. Once we got to the hotel , Michael looked drunk as hell, Jack looked tired , Ryan was still angry at the loss of a drink , Jeremy was relieved , Geoff looked mighty proud he managed to get us all back here in one piece. They went to their rooms leaving my poisoned self to go to my room. Of course I forgot to lock the door. I clutched my stomach and fell with a loud thud. Groaning my ass off as I started to squirm. Shit shit shit shit. I might die. I stood up the best I could and waddled over to the door and opened it. I limped over to Jeremy and Jack's room. Jack had medical training , well decent training. I couldn't knock so I settled for hitting my head on the door. Jack opened it and glanced at me wondering what I was doing. Jeremy not to far behind her looked at the door. My world was spinning by now though. " Ja-" I fell and hit the floor unconscious. 

Jack's POV

" Ja-" and then he hit the floor. " Gavin?!" I raced to grab him off the floor. Jeremy I heard was running around , most likely to grab his phone. I carried Gavin in the room and put him on the bed. He was shaking and started having foam at his mouth. He got poisoned?! How? " Jack! " That was Jeremy. " What Jeremy!" I yelled panicked. " I'm just gonna get Geoff , ok?" I nodded at him and he went straight for Geoff's room. All I heard was a " What!?" And then 2 pairs of feet running towards me. Geoff and Jeremy busted through the open doorway. They made a lot of noise obviously because no later Ryan stood at the door. " What's going o-" His eyes widened seeing the sight of Gavin shaking on the bed. " He got poisoned!" Ryan's eyes widened even more. " What?" My voice angrily asked as I carried Gavin to the bathroom. His gag reflex most likely worked even though he was unconscious, and with a couple times shoving my fingers down his throat he threw up and it ended. I sighed and looked at Ryan. " He-" I carried Gavin back to the bed and looked Ryan dead in the eyes as everyone except Michael listened. " Gavin, he saved me..." Everyone looked at Ryan. " What do you mean Ryan?" He looked at Gavin and sighed. " A woman at the party spiked my drink and Gavin saw it and chugged it so I wouldn't have been poisoned." He teared up and wiped them away. Everyone looked at Gavin in shock. He saved Ryan's life, wow. After everyone left , leaving Jeremy, Gavin ,and I we went to bed and Jeremy and I wondered who would share the bed with the brit. It was decided after I wrapped my arms around Gavin and drifted to sleep. 

~ The Next Morning ~

No One's POV

When an eventful night played out like it had , no one expected it to get anymore eventful. But when Gavin exists in a crew like he does, lets say it might get just that little bit crazier.


	4. A Secret Let Loose Through Sad Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night at a club and nearly dying Gavin wakes up and maybe reveals too much through his sad golden eyes

Gavin's POV  
I woke up being engulfed in flames... nope just Jack being some kind of natural heater. I coughed into her loudly not caring that Jeremy was also in the room. " Jack... let me out yeah? " she startled and let go immediatley but was wide eyed. " Gavin thank god you are ok ".. What? Of course i was fine, I just can't remember anything from last night. I laughed lightly " Jack have I ever been not ok? " She stared at me and looked away " Never I guess " And then I waved and walked back to my room. When I opened my room door I got a surprise however. Geoff sat there staring at me quite angrily.

" What the hell idiot!? You not only almost died but scared us half to death!" He pratically yelled , it's like he forgets were not the only ones in this building. As he cussed me out and gave many warnings I realized that the stinging in my eyes wasn't from being tired and that's when I fell to the floors hitting my knees to the ground crying. Geoff stopped very fast and ran over to me, but it was too late now to stop me from crying. He wrapped his arms around me and was trying to make it seem like he wasn't being mean to me before. The worst thing however is that I was holding so much in that I let it all go so quickly without realizing it. 

" Im not worth anything to the crew "

" Get rid of me "

" When will you guys care "

and the worst one

" Im the Broken Menace "

I let it slip and Geoff rose me up to my feet and hugged me. " You Gavin Free are not everything you said and we aren't getting rid of you. But please explain to me how YOU are the Broken Menace! That's amazing!" He jumped into the air like a child. " Geoff you have to understand you weren't suppose to know I-" Geoff saddened " Yes I figured Gav, it will be our little secret ok?" And we spent the rest of that morning hugging. 

~ A Week Later ~

Gavin's POV

Cool and now were at the beach. How in the hell did we manage this? But I really don't wanna go swimming. I get it every other member of this crew has scars but I have so many and just... I can't. Let's hope they don't want me in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck guys I'm so sorry I took forever and now that I'm on summer break I will try to update more!  
> But as always I hope you enjoy my crappy writing.


	5. What Matters In The Blue Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew happens to go to the beach for a nice day of relaxing but with Gavin being a little self conscious it will take some convincing to get him in the water, but what is he hiding? And maybe something worse is on the way.

Gavin's POV   
Going to the beach is quite literally the worst decision this crew has made. Hands down. Jack kept mentioning the hot babes but I decided I didn't even care. Too bad they don't know I'm not really into hot chicks more like mediocre chicks and guys. I may be the Golden Boy but that doesn't mean I like flashy girls who are like me and my gold. Speaking of which, my swimming trousers had gold linings on them. Not too much. My shirt was a tad bit big but that's because I stole it from Geoff. 

The crew had started revealing their swimsuits as I just grabbed one of our rented beach chairs and sat on it. I was reading one of my favorite books anyway. There was a grumble of " What are you doing? " I looked up from my book and noticed Jeremy standing there eyeing me up. " Reading Jeremy " I responded finally. " But aren't you gonna swim? " There was a hint of concern in his voice. " Yeah I'm pretty tired , haven't really gotten sleep. " I saw a tiny frown join Jeremy's face and he trudged off sadly. They don't care anyway Gavin. 

After about a hour of reading I looked up again. I had my eyes on the crew and honestly they looked good. Everyone had some kind of fittish body. You could see that Geoff at least tried to keep a body , Jack always was a plump person but it fitted her personality, Ryan no surprise had a decent six-pack but he was insane so I figured he had one , Michael had a barely visible six-pack , and Jeremy was like Michael but it surprised me considering how much back at home Jeremy did training. I guess someone though caught me staring because a voice pipped next to me " One of them your partner? " I whipped my head around so fast and nearly choked on my own tongue , if my face was pink before I think I'm a strawberry now. " Excuse...me? " The girl had sat on the end of my chair staring at me with a smirk. I see what's going on here. Would one of the crew come over here to tell her off nicely? Welp small talk is the only option as of right now. " Well you sure are handsome you know that? It's hard to think you are single. " I let out a little hmph noise and ignored her. " The silent type? Well I like those kind of boys. " She scooted a bit up the chair not catching the hint at all. I hope someone sees this because I'm too nice to really tell her to sod off. " I would appreciate it if you left me alone please " I had mumbled. She was a flashy girl for sure , had a very revealing swimsuit and it almost made gag. Some girls need to know that showing that much is considered flashing. " Excuse me " a voice behind her said. Oh for fucks sake another one. " Whos this handsome devil you found Jenna? " My eyebrows furrowed. This is worse then children cracked out on sugar at a festival. " I don't know Alex but he sure is cute, maybe even hot if he took the shirt off. " What the fuck is going on? Do I even have an opinion? Oh god what do I do? " Uh well girls you see I - " One came up real close causing me to hold in a gag , too close for comfort. " So cutie what's your name? " The girl Jenna asked suddenly and then I heard another pair of footsteps. Oh my god if it's another one I swear. " Ladies he's off the menu " A deep voice sounded out. Oh thank god. " Hey Ryan " I happily greeted. He laughed and pushed past Alex and reached for my hand which I happily grabbed for. Then Jenna scoffed " Is this your boyfriend or something?" Ryan looked generally confused until it dawned on him the situation of which was going on. " Nope " he answered with a shrug. The girls scoffed again " Then let him stay here and talk to us" Ryan looked at me and saw my uncomfortableness and laughed " Again ladies nope."

Ryan stood there waiting however. " What do you want Rye? " and then he looked at my shirt, oh. " Sorry Rye that's a no. " He glared and basically tackled me trying to grab at my shirt. I let out a squawk and flailed my arms. " Alright Ryan let him go. " Geoff's voice directed at the scene Ryan and I had made. Ryan let go and I huffed. " Bloody hell Rye at least take me to dinner first before you start undressing me! " Ryan all of sudden turned away. Geoff laughed and I sighed. " However Ryan I will forgive you because you got me away from.... them." The three of us looked over at the girls walking away from our stuff. Then Ryan growled " Should of cussed them out. " I laughed. " Nah they would of swarmed on you like wasps Rye. " Geoff grabbed Ryan by the shoulder and dragged him off and all I heard from Geoff was " 30 seconds for you to get in the water asshole." I panicked and fumbled with the hem of my shirt to get it over my head. But then it dawned on me, my scars. How was I gonna hide them now. I internally sighed and took my shirt all the way off and hoping they wouldn't see them. The ugly things I swear. I heard a whistle behind me and turned to see the girls and I huffed. I was headed straight to the water. The scars littered my torso down to my hips basically, on both my front and my back. The one that wouldn't go unnoticed was the huge gash like scar on my back. Before I knew it I was in the water.

I swam fianlly to the others and only kept my head out of the water. I then heard a snort. " What are you doing boi? " Michael asked laughing. " S w i m m i n g " I forced through my teeth. He kept laughing and I sighed. " Hey " Jeremy started next to me. I smiled weakly. Then his eyes widened " Gavin when did you get that?" My eyes shot open realising what he was pointing too and then I ducked under water and swam away. " Gavin? " Jack had asked all of a sudden panicking. " Jeremy what did you do ? " Jeremy seemed just as surprised becasue he was looking everywhere. " He had a huge scar on his back so I was asking where he got it and then he freaked out. " Geoff seemed contemplative " He probably didn't want anyone to see it. " A minute went by. Ok what.

Geoff's POV

He wasn't coming up. Panic shot through me. " Gavin?!" I sucked in a breath and went under seeing him sink to the bottom of where the sand gathered was terrifying. I put my head up to yell at everyone. " Hes drowning! " And then I took another breath and saw Ryan doing the same. We both dived, swimming as fast as we could. We grabbed his arms and swam to the top. Ryan and I then swam to the beach area. We got him out and then Jermey's eye widened, he was staring at Gavin but I don't think it was because of his state right now. We layed Gavin on his back and pressed on his stomach - nothing. Everyone else in the crew came from the water. " Do any of you idiots know cpr?!" Ryan shyed his head away and then turned back. Gavin was laying there huffing but not in a good way. " Ryan!" I glared at him. " You have to do it" Ryan leaned over Gavin and held his nose and put his lips on Gavin's helping Gavin to breathe. After doing this about 5 times Gavin stirred and coughed up water. " Thank you Ryan. " Thing is nobody would tell a single soul the jolt of jealousy that shot through some. Ryan sat back and Jack put Gavin's head in her lap. " Gavin, what the hell were you doing? " Gavin sadly looked over at everyone and sighed. " I didn't want anyone to see these " He then pointed at all the scars littering his front side. " They are worse on my back and when Jermey mentioned the biggest one I panicked , I went under water to get my mind off of it but when I went back up for water a wave pushed me down everytime I tried." He looked away and mumbled " Sorry..." I felt a pang of hurt in me and I patted his arm. " Just don't scare me like that anymore ok?" And Gavin nodded. After getting all of our stuff together we went back to the hotel and Gavin seemed better. 

No Ones POV  
Gavin had scared everyone but no one really judged him for those scars. After getting to the hotel Gavin fell into a good rest. The next night the hotel was set on fire and the crew had grabbed most of their stuff before the place was burned to the ground. The scariest thing about it was the note left for them. " We know who you are Fakes and we want the broken one." Everyone seemed confused but Geoff knew and Gavin shook. They knew what was gonna happen. Gavin wanted to scream and cry but he couldn't. He knew they wanted him but not the Golden Boy the 'other' him. The Menace is who they wanted. Gavin knew what he would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the chapter and I didn't know if it should be angsty but poor Gavin is self conscious. Oh boy I hope this chapter makes up for the last one which was really short. Don't worry though cause this one is pretty good in my standards. Hope it's not awful. And I need opinions about something. If I make an Achievement Hunter Server for ships and rping would you join? And as always thank you for reading.


End file.
